Just The Way I'm Not
by Enaydil
Summary: Contrariando todas as expectativas e quebrando décadas de tradição Potter-Weasley Albus Potter é selecionado para a Sonserina e acaba por fazer uma grande amizade com Scorpius Malfoy. Amizade esta que Albus vê se tornar amor de forma inesperada.
1. Prólogo

_******Título:** Just The Way I'm Not**  
****Autora: **Lidyane (oi, eu)**  
****Ship:** Albus/Scorpius._  
_**POV: **Terceira pessoa.**  
****Censura:** R ou NC-17 (ainda não sei se terá uma NC, mas sempre tem a possibilidade)_  
_**Genero: **Slash/Yaoi ou seja romance gay (pra quem não tem google e depois vem encher o saco)_  
_**Beta-reader: **Mika _  
_**Disclaimer:** O enredo me pertence, a autoria de Harry Potter é de J.K. Rowling, não lucro._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Albus encontrava-se sentado desconfortavelmente no banco de um dos vagões do expresso de Hogwarts - não que os bancos daquela grande locomotiva vermelha reluzente fossem desconfortáveis, muito pelo contrário, o que realmente era desconfortável era a situação em que se encontrava.

Este seria seu primeiro ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e como se isso já não fosse o bastante pra fazê-lo ficar nervoso, seu irmão mais velho e sua prima Roxanne ainda ficavam com gracinhas estupidas e desnecessárias, que o deixavam nervoso de um jeito muito diferente do nervoso de antes. Ótimo, agora além de ansioso também estava irritado, realmente _fantástico_.

- É sério – falava James, segurando o riso, _patético_, pensou Al – vão fazer vocês enfrentarem a lula gigante, é não Roxanne?

- Ou isso, ou o salgueiro lutador! – exclamou o outro.

Albus apenas revirou os olhos. Não era possível que aqueles dois fossem tão ignorantes e infantis ao ponto de achar que alguém _realmente_ cairia nisso. _Francamente_.

Rose, que até aquele momento olhava preocupadamente pela janela, apenas pelo fato de estar ansiosa para saber logo para que casa seria classificada, simplesmente sorriu-lhe como se dissesse-lhe "ignore-os, não vale a pena se irritar com eles" e passou a ler um de seus livros gigantes, sobre algum assunto que realmente não importava a Albus, apenas para poder, de alguma forma, se distrair.

O garoto apenas mordeu displicentemente a cabeça de um sapo de chocolate tentando, sem muito sucesso, ignorar os dois Grifinórios irritantes - e Albus agradeceu mentalmente por seu primo Fred não estar lá também - que tentavam encher-lhe a paciência incessantemente.

Quanto, oh meu Merlin, uma viagem de trem poderia durar? Realmente esperava que não muito.

* * *

_É isso... o primeiro capitulo logo será postado, estou apenas aguardando a betagem. Só tenho mais alguns poucos capítulos prontos (pra ser mais exata, 4 *chora*) então pode ser que eu não poste tão frequentemente quanto eu gostaria._


	2. Capítulo I

**Capitulo 1 **

É engraçado como uma palavra, já muitas vezes antes emitida por aquele mesmo velho chapéu empoeirado, poderia causar um burburinho tão grande, uma algazarra daquele tamanho. A maioria dos presentes nem ao menos de davam ao trabalho de cochichar, eles exclamavam em alto e bom som sua indignação, _só poderia ter havido um engano_!

Alguns ainda estavam em choque tentando assimilar a informação, achando que poderiam ter, de certo que tinham, escutado errado. Só poderia mesmo ser uma _brincadeira de muito mau gosto_.

Até mesmo a diretora e os professores estavam pasmos. Hagrid, o meio-gigante, havia engasgado com a própria saliva e tossia como se não houvesse amanha. O mestre de poções mantinha um sorriso satisfeito, e ao mesmo tempo muito assustador, em sua face. McGonagall se encontrada com os olhos tão arregalados que parecia que eles iam sair pulando por ai.

O garoto sentado na banqueta na frente do salão, que até aquele momento estava com o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça, tirou-o, cansado de esperar que alguém o fizesse. Sabia que sua escolha, certamente, chocaria, _e muito_, à todos; só não esperava que fosse tanto.

Digo sua escolha porque ele, assim como todos os outros alunos, poderiam perfeitamente, assim como seu pai havia, implorar para não cair em alguma casa em especifico, e mesmo tendo consciência disso, nada fez, afinal ele queria ser selecionado para a casa verde e prata.

Sim, senhoras e senhores, isso mesmo, Albus Severus Potter havia ido parar na Sonserina, quebrando anos de tradição tanto da família Weasley, quanto da família Potter. O filho do menino que sobreviveu, filho do herói que salvou à todos, na casa das cobras.

Vendo que a algazarra demoraria ainda muito para acabar, o garoto se levantou e foi andando até a massa dos Sonserinos, e sentou-se lá, como se nada houvesse de errado com isso, simples assim. Não preciso nem ao menos dizer o quanto isso fez com que o falatório só aumentasse, não é mesmo?

A diretora, após se recuperar, começou a tentar colocar a situação sob controle, o que, devo dizer, demorou um bocado. E com os alunos ainda eufóricos e com as línguas coçando para continuar a fofocar e expressar toda a sua indignação com o fato mais que inédito, continuou da melhor forma possível a seleção.

Albus ignorava olimpicamente os olhares nem um pouco discretos dos outros alunos. Anos de prática, e fazia todo o possível para não virar-se para a mesa dos Grifinórios e ver o olhar de desgosto de seus parentes, sabia que eles não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitos com a novidade.

Não demorou muito e já era a vez de sua prima, Rose Weasley, andar nervosa e desengonçadamente até a banqueta de madeira posta à frente de todos. Ao sentar-se lá, olhou para Albus, que sorriu encorajando-a, e teve seus olhos cobertos pelo chapéu falante. Não foi surpresa para ele a garota ir, sorrindo orgulhosamente, para Corvinal.

Tão logo a seleção acabou, a diretora McGonagall deu os avisos de todo ano e desejou-os bom apetite, fazendo assim um mar de comidas deliciosas encher as bandejas magicamente.

Albus ainda podia sentir alguns olhares sob si, porem em uma escala definitivamente menor, já que a maioria das pessoas deu prioridade à encher a barriga antes de continuar a fuxicar o que não era, absolutamente, da conta deles.

James, que só continuava na mesa vermelha e dourada, pois não queria causar, ainda mais, escândalo, só faltava botar um ovo nas cores de sua casa. Estava completamente desgostoso. Seu irmão um Sonserino, aquilo era descabido, uma traição sem tamanho. E os Weasley ali presentes concordavam completamente, todos compartilhando a mesma indignação, com aquele, na opinião de Albus, ridículo orgulho Grifinório.

O Potter mais velho não desviava os olhos da mesa em que o irmão estava, resmungando toda vez que vias Albus dirigir a palavra à uma das _cobras_ que o rodeava. Mal comia, tinha perdido _completamente_ o apetite.

Albus comia sem, realmente, prestar atenção ao que fazia, tentava desenvolver a carta que havia prometido mandar ao pai ainda essa noite em sua cabeça. Não fazia ideia do que poderia colocar nela.

Cansado de pensar no assunto, decidiu que depois resolveria isso e tentou se distrair conversando sobre banalidades com os colegas de casa, coisas como o quão aquelas tortinhas de abóbora estavam gostosas ou sobre as expectativas para as primeiras aulas da manhã seguinte.

_Pai,_

_Mesmo não sabendo muito bem o que escrever, aqui está a carta que prometi, ela será curta, espero que não se incomode, primeiro porque quero que chegue antes da de James, minhas novidade tem que ser dadas por mim! E segundo porque estou cansado e não sei muito bem o que por aqui._

_Bom, o castelo é realmente magnífico e gigantesco, com toda certeza terei que usar o mapa que me deu, se não me perderei aqui. Também será útil para evitar a cara feia de James por eu ter sido classificado para a Sonserina._

_Do seu filho,_

_Al._

_Ps1: Apesar de ter que aturar as gracinhas de James e Roxanne a viagem toda, tudo ocorreu bem._

_Ps2: Não deixe mamãe me mandar um berrador._

Harry terminou de ler a carta que havia sido entregue por Aghata, a coruja de seu filho Albus, com um meio sorriso, já desconfiava que o garoto irai para Sonserina, afinal ele não se enquadrava muito bem no perfil Grifinório de ser e com certeza coragem não era uma de suas virtudes. E por já desconfiar para onde ele seria selecionado fez questão de falar pra ele na estação Kings Cross que não fazia diferença qual seria sua casa em Hogwarts, sempre teria seu apoio.

Sabia que Ginny não ficaria muito feliz com a noticia, mas já estava preparado para qualquer ataque que a mulher pudesse dar, afinal Al sempre seria o seu querido Al, não importada em que casa estivesse, porque a casa que você vai não define quem você é, o que você é, é que define para que casa será classificado.

Harry suspirou e guardou a carta do filho, logo depois indo se preparar para ir dormir, afinal amanha seria um _longo_ dia.

* * *

Desculpem pela demora, a beta só me mandou o capitulo anteontem e eu fiquei (e ainda estou) sem internet, tô postando da casa de uma amiga. Maldita internet. e eu só vou postar o próximo quando minha internet voltar, porque eu tenho ainda que mandar o cap pra beta e eu só tenho ele no meu computador, então torçam para que seja logo.

Enfim... ai está o capítulo pra vocês, reviews?


	3. Capítulo II

**Capitulo 2 **

Já havia se passado mais de quatro meses e a situação continuava muito desconfortável, os fuxicos iam diminuindo gradativamente, porem numa velocidade extremamente lenta, que não agradava nem um pouco Albus. Parecia que aquele inferno duraria pra sempre. Al sentia uma grande vontade de gritar para aqueles intrometidos, _okay, okay, sou um Sonserino, agora supera!_ Mas isso não melhoraria em nada a situação.

Seu irmão continuava encarando-o feio durante todas as refeições e não somente ele, seus primos também, aqueles Grifinórios pomposos!

Rose, sua prima, tentava de todas as formas distraí-lo dos olhares incômodos, ela era um amor de pessoa, sempre se preocupava com o bem estar dos outros e fazia questão de ajudar Albus com qualquer coisa, da vida pessoal ou da escola, quase exigia ajudá-lo com duvida que ele tivesse em qualquer matéria. Al definitivamente confiava, e muito, nela.

- Al, não ligue para eles, só estão chateados - ela sempre dizia - a vida é sua, não deixe que eles a estraguem.

Concordava com a ruiva, eles não tinham nada que se meter na vida dele, ela era dele e só dizia respeito à ele, e somente à ele. Albus estava muito feliz e satisfeito na Sonserina.

Mesmo assim, os olhares feios ainda o incomodavam muito, mesmo ele fazendo de tudo para que ninguém desconfiasse disso. Por esse motivo ele usava e abusava do mapa do maroto para sempre ir pelo caminho mais vazio para as aulas, mesmo que isso significasse ser o caminho mais longo.

Seu pai havia feito uma cópia do mapa para cada um dos filhos para que não tivesse brigas para decidir com quem o mapa ficaria. James e Albus já tinham os seus e Lily ganharia o seu assim que entrasse em Hogwarts. E sem complicações com a capa de invisibilidade, já que sempre ficava com Harry, que a usava bastante no trabalho.

Além de estar sendo extremamente útil para despistas os olhares curiosos o mapa ainda o ajudava a não se perder ridiculamente dentro daquele castelo gigante.

Por incrível que possa parecer ao leitor, o lugar mais calmo e confortável para ele era a sala comunal de sua casa, porque apesar dos Sonserinos, assim como todos os outros alunos de Hogwarts, terem estranhado a decisão do chapéu, os seus colegas de casa estavam muito satisfeitos com ela e tratavam Albus como qualquer outro Sonserino, afinal, ele também era um deles. Eram sempre cordiais e educados.

A casa das cobras, descobriu Potter, era uma casa de aparências, os conflitos lá dentro eram todos por debaixo dos panos. Se alguém tivesse algum problema com um colega de casa, era possível que quase ninguém percebesse, pois na frente dos outros mantinham as aparencias, e embaixo de suas mascaras sociais, sempre tinha outra mascara. Era extremamente difícil ver os Sonserinos discutindo entre si na vista dos outros, apesar deles implicarem bastante com as outras casas.

A lei lá dentro era a troca de favores, quanto mais você tem a oferecer, mais você tem a ganhar. _Por isso nunca pise no calo de um Sonserino,_ havia lhe alertado um de seus colegas de quarto, Joseph Zibani, se não se enganava, ele aparentemente tinha parentes que haviam sido daquela mesma casa e já conhecia a maioria das regras. E apesar de nosso querido Albus ser um ótimo observador e aprender as coisa bem rápido, ele percebia que não sabia nem mesmo metade das regras de convivências daquele lugar que, infelizmente, não estavam escritas em lugar nenhum. Por esse motivo preferia não chamar a atenção para si.

O mais satisfeito com a classificação de Albus para a Sonserina era, sem sombra de duvida, o mestre de poções Slughorn. O filho de Harry Potter na casa da qual ele era diretor, era_ um orgulho, uma honra_. E ele havia, na primeira oportunidade, chamado Albus Severus Potter para as reuniões do Clube do Slug. E Al quis muito recusar, mais simplesmente achou melhor aceitar, para o professor não ficar em seu pé.

_Um Orgulho_! Repetiu o professor e saiu cantarolando.

E quanto mais tempo o garoto passava na Sonserina, mais tinha certeza que aquele era o seu lugar e realmente não ligava para o que os outros fossem ou não pensar sobre isso, seu pai estava ao seu lado e sua prima Rose também o dava o maior apoio. Ginny não havia ficado nem um pouco feliz com a situação e estava ignorando completamente a existência de Albus.

Seu pai havia lhe mandado, nesses últimos meses, muitas cartas para saber como ia sua vida em Hogwarts. Albus sempre fora muito apegado ao Harry e estava muito satisfeito com o apoio dele. O pai havia contado que quando foi ser selecionado, o chapéu cogitou a ideia de o colocar na Sonserina, e Albus ficou muito feliz em saber disso.

* * *

Eu sei que essa capítulo ficou pequeno, mais é que eu não tinha muito o que por nele e... *chora*

Okay, o próximo capítulo é mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho do anterior e esse e os próximos vão manter também a mesma média de tamanho, eu sei que é pequeno mais eu não consigo escrever capitulos muito maiores que isso.

Kurobina, sua linda, obrigada pelo review. Então, o Scop só vai aparecer no próximo capitulo, é.

Prometo não demorar muito para postar.

Ah, e só pra avisar, esse capitulo não está betado, simplismente porque eu_ ainda _estou sem internet e estou tendo que roubar a internet da minha tia pra postar pra você. Podem agradecer meu esforço mandando reviews, ok?


	4. Capítulo III

**Capitulo 3**

A aula de poções era com a Grifinória e Albus agradecia por não ter nenhum parente no primeiro ano para ficá-lo encarando de forma acusatória. Mesmo assim, sempre haviam outras pessoas para encarar por eles e Severus tinha _muita_ vontade de azará-los sempre que faziam isso.

Albus, desde o começo do ano letivo, fazia dupla com um garoto de cabelo loiro muito claro e olhos azuis-quase-cinza. Seu nome era Scorpius Malfoy, era Sonserino também, tinha uma aparência bem organizada e, apesar de não ser bom na matéria, também não era ruim.

Era simpático e tentava distrair Albus dos olhares - que perceptivelmente o incomodava e o deixavam tenso - puxando assunto. Fazia isso, possivelmente, porque Albus era bem melhor que ele na matéria e queria, como todo bom Sonserino, ganhar pontos para a casa.

Albus era muito esforçado e era considerado um dos melhores alunos de seu ano.

Naquele dia especificamente, Albus havia chegado adiantado para a aula, tinha acabado de tomar o café da manhã mais cedo que o usual e decidiu ir logo para a sala de poções nas masmorras para já ir adiantando o trabalho que o professor pedira para o final próxima semana - era um trabalho um pouco mais complexo do que os que o professor normalmente passava. Os alunos teriam como tema as propriedades do Bezoar.

Albus tinha um livro gigante aberto em cima da mesa no fundo da sala que dividia com Malfoy e dois ou três pergaminhos amassados do canto da mesa, enquanto tentava fazer um rascunho que ficasse bom aos seus olhos.

Não sei direito se ser perfeccionista é uma qualidade ou um defeito, talvez seja os dois, mais de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Albus Potter era, definitivamente, perfeccionista, o que ajudava a ter suas notas sempre acima da média.

Passou-se algum tempo e ele encontrava-se com um pergaminho completamente rasurado e cheio de palavras, ou até mesmo parágrafos inteiros, encaixados no meio do texto. Releu mais algumas vezes, acrescentando uma coisa ou outra e logo se pôs a passar a limpo. Uma coisa a menos para se preocupar.

Antes que pudesse terminar de passar seu trabalho a limpo, deu o horário do inicio da aula e ele guardou toda a bagunça que tinha feito em cima da mesa em sua mochila.

Logo Scorpius entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Albus e eles começaram a conversar sobre banalidades e acabaram por abordar o tópico trabalhos.

- Meu Merlin, é verdade, tem o trabalho de feitiços para essa semana, como pude esquecer? – Albus martirizava-se – E eu, ainda para piorar a situação, estou boiando lindamente na matéria.

- Se você quiser, eu te ajudo com esse trabalho, sou bom em feitiços e já estou quase terminando o meu. Mais vai ter que me ajudar com o de poções, não faço a mínima ideia de por onde começar aquilo.

Albus meneou a cabeça. Era uma boa troca, não conseguiria mesmo fazer sozinho e não queria abusar da boa vontade da pobre Rose, que ainda lhe daria um sermão quando descobrisse que ele tinha se esquecido do trabalho - fora que não seria nada difícil para ele ajudar Scorpius com poções.

Ele aceitou e combinaram de passar na biblioteca depois das aulas e já pegarem os livros que faltavam, fariam o trabalho no dormitório mesmo, era mais vazio e seria mais fácil de trabalhar lá. Logo após o termino das aulas do dia, passaram na biblioteca e depois foram para o quarto terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível - afinal, quanto antes terminassem aquilo, melhor.

- Mencione também o contrafeitiço, isso, o da pagina 375. É sempre bom mencionar pelo menos um, e eu já usei o da pagina 384.

- Okay, okay. E não se esqueça de colocar as propriedades não-básicas Malfoy, já disse isso pelo menos três vezes.

- Quantas?

- Pelo menos duas é bom por, não coloque muitas também, se não o trabalho vai virar um livro. Tem umas boas entre as paginas 463 e 477.

E assim eles passaram o dia enfornados no quarto, numa bagunça de livros, penas e pergaminhos. Só saíram de lá na hora do jantar, famintos e com um peso a menos nas costas. O dia havia sido muito produtivo e eles conseguiram terminar a maior parte dos dois trabalhos naquele mesmo dia.

O dia seguinte não foi muito diferente, mal acabaram as aulas e os dois já estavam sentados no chão com uma enorme bagunça no chão e o som predominante era o de penas deslizando no pergaminho e folhas de livros virando. Pensavam tanto que era quase possível ver fumaça saindo-lhes pelas orelhas.

Conseguiram terminar quase tudo naquele mesmo dia, um pouco antes do horário do jantar e ficaram por lá esperando para dar a hora de irem comer, Albus deitado, ou melhor dizendo, jogado no chão, e Scorpius esparramado na própria cama. Conversavam sobre bobagens como Quadribol ou faziam piadinhas sobre os professores.

No outro dia, na hora do almoço, Albus foi até a mesa da Ravenclaw para pedir a ajuda de Rose em um trabalho de transfigurações que nem ele nem Scorpius estavam conseguindo fazer e eles combinaram de se encontrar na biblioteca depois das aulas.

- Eu simplesmente odeio quando os professores inventam de passar trabalho todos para a mesma semana, parece até que eles fazem isso de propósito, só para testar a nossa capacidade de fazer vários trabalhos ao mesmo tempo – Reclamava Albus com uma careta de desgosto.

- Concordo, eles bem que poderiam não passar sempre os trabalhos ao mesmo tempo. – Disse Rose, ainda concentrada no que estava fazendo – Isso faz com que sempre estejamos ou ocupados de mais, ou sem nada para fazer.

- É frustrante – Scorpius falou em concordância, terminando, finalmente o trabalho de poções e passando a elaborar o de transfigurações.

E passou a ser assim, sempre que eles tinham trabalhos para fazer procuravam fazê-los juntos para que não ficasse muito maçante, afinal era muito mais fácil cada um procurar em um livro e apontar uns aos outros as partes realmente importantes, do que cada um ler vários livros de uma só vez.

* * *

Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora para atualizar, é que eu estou com um bloqueio muito grande para escrever e tenho só mais 2 capítulos prontos e decidi racionalizar eles para que vocês depois não fiquem com a fic por mais de um mês sem atualizar. Ah, dessa vez o capítulo está betado, diferente do anterior, é.

Agradeço à Bianca e à Nicky Evans que mandaram reviews e à Dandaniscrazy e novamente à Nicky por terem favoritado a fic, obrigada mesmo, suas lindas. E também agradecer à Mika que está betando a fic.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando e terá poste no começo do mês que vêm, prometo.

Reviews?


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capitulo 4 **

O vento batia forte no rosto de Albus, que parecia nem perceber. Estava chegando no final do ano e já estava começando a esfriar pra valer. Mas o garoto parecia realmente não se importar. Al gostava do frio, gostava de se aconchegar perto da lareira e tomar alguma coisa bem quente e também gosta de ver as arvoras sem folhas e o chão quase completamente laranja e marrom, cheio de folhas secas, também gostava quando nevava, a neve tão branquinha e tão gelada. Simplesmente adorava.

Mais nesse momento seus pensamentos não estava em como o clima estava exatamente como ele gostava. Agora estava com seus quatorze anos, no seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, e sua mãe parecia ainda não ter superado o fato de ele estar na Sonserina e ainda por cima ter entrado pro time de Quadribol de sua casa, e o que era pior, ter ganhado! Ter tirado a taça da Grifinória, _inaceitável_. E isso tinha sido no ano anterior, e ela não se esquecia.

Por outro lado seu pai apoiava-o totalmente, queria ver o filho feliz e não se importava em onde seria. _Como um verdadeiro pai!_ Ele já havia discutido com Ginny uma série de vezes, mais não adiantava. Não adiantava tentar, era _uma cabeça dura _a senhora Potter. Tão cabeça dura que até mesmo culpava o marido por ter dado à Albus o segundo nome de Severus, nome de um Antigo diretor de Hogwarts que havia sido da Sonserina.

Albus passou a mão no rosto, limpando uma lagrima teimosa que insistia em cair, mesmo sem sua permissão, demostrando toda sua tristeza e frustração. Como era possível alguém ser tão hipócrita, Merlin? Sua mãe parecia não ver que estava sendo uma coisa da qual sempre foi contra, preconceituosa. Ela não via que não importava em que casa ele estivesse, ele seria o mesmo Al de sempre, e que aquele Al era e sempre fora um Sonserino, mesmo não sabendo disso antes.

Potter desencostou da arvore que estava apoiado e abraçou as pernas, escondendo a cabeça entre os joelhos, querendo, mais do que nunca, se fechar dentro do cortinado de sua cama e ficar lá o resto do dia. Mais sabia que isso não seria possível, já que como estava fazendo um frio muito grande, todos estariam dentro do castelo, curtindo o calor da lareira na sala comunal e ele definitivamente não queria passar por lá.

Pegou o mapa que estava em seu bolso, e começou a olhar os pontinhos que ziguezagueavam por ali. E um em especial chamou-lhe a atenção. Era Scorpius que corria como um louco em direção ao primeiro andar. E rondava vários lugares, passando certas vezes em locais que já havia ido antes. Provavelmente estava procurando por ele, que havia ficado de ajuda-lo a terminar um trabalho de transfigurações.

Riu da situação do outro, que agora estava indo em direção à porta do castelo. Albus se levantou, limpou as roupas com as mãos e foi em na direção que o mapa indicava que o outro estava.

- Aqui – gritou, ao perceber que o outro ainda não tinha o visto e não queria correr até onde ele estava.

- Onde você esteve o dia todo? Eu te procurei por toda parte e não te achei em lugar nenhum. – Perguntava o loiro completamente irritado.

- Eu sei, eu vi – disse o menor, irritando ainda mais o outro. – Calma Scorpie, eu estava aqui fora. – continuou, segurando a risada.

A expressão assassina de Scorpius não intimidava nem um pouco ele, que esta completamente acostumado com ela. O moreno gostava de testar os limites da paciência do amigo, achava muito engraçado a maneira que o outro ficava quando estava irritado.

- Se viu que eu estava atrás de você, _porque não foi até onde eu estava_? – perguntou o outro, estressadíssimo.

- Eu estava indo agora – disse como se isso fosse grande coisa – vi que estava me procurando pelo mapa não faz nem dois minutos.

O outro levou as mãos até às têmporas, como se pedisse paciência à Merlin.

- Por Salazar, vamos logo para a biblioteca, antes que você vá parar na ala hospitalar, que você tem que me ajudar a terminar o trabalho de transfigurações _ainda hoje_.

Com o passar dos anos os dois haviam construído uma amizade muito forte e apesar de às vezes discutirem por coisas idiotas e sem importância, eram muito importantes um para o outro, Scorpius era o porto seguro de Albus e estava lá sempre que ele precisava, mesmo ele tendo Rose sempre o ajudando, não era a mesma coisa, já que a prima não estava sempre com ele, primeiramente por não poder estar na Sonserina e não poder frequentar lá e também por Rose ter suas amigas de Corvinal e Albus não queria, de forma alguma, monopolizar a atenção de sua prima.

E como sempre estava ajudando Scorpie com os deveres não ficava nem um pouco incomodado em pedir sempre sua ajuda, sem contar que confiava completamente no outro. Outro ponto muito bom em procurar o Sonserino era que ele era muito discreto e não tocava no assunto depois, a não ser que Albus começasse a conversa o que dava um conforto a mais ao menor. Coisa que Rose não fazia, a garota sempre o perguntava se ele estava bem de cinco em cinco minutos quando Albus falava com ela sobre os problemas em casa.

A amizade deles foi algo que chocou alguns, outros apenas não se importavam mais com isso, ele era um Sonserino afinal, as cobras que se entendessem. Porem isso só fez com que James ficasse ainda mais fulo da vida. Não bastava ter um irmão Sonserino, o amiguinho dele tinha que ser um Malfoy, só para completar a desgraça.

Aos olhos de muitos Albus era a ovelha negra da família, não apenas na visão da maioria de seus familiares, mais também na opinião de muitos outros que nada tinham há ver com a vida dele. Contudo ainda tinham aqueles que não viam o menor problema nele ser um Sonserino, como seu pai, sua tia Hermione, Rose e fora alguns outros alunos, na sua maior parte Sonserinos.

Mesmo com todas as criticas que ele tinha que aguentar, ele levava uma vida normal, na medida do possível, como a de qualquer outro estudante de Hogwarts. Ele sempre levava as criticas da melhor forma possível, sempre procurando não se importar com a opinião dos outros.

- O que fode Scorpie – explodira ele um dia desses – é que minha família não me dá o mínimo de apoio, eles sempre veem com aquelas conversinhas de "somos todos iguais e merecemos respeito". Hipócritas é isso que eles são, hipócritas, um bando de hipócritas! Salvo alguns, é claro. Ridículos. E ainda se acham no direito de falar dos outros, Merlin, dai-me paciência, porque tá difícil.

Normalmente Al era bem calmo, mas de vez em quando ele explodia. Principalmente em época de festas de fim de ano, quando todos os alunos voltavam para casa, felizes para ver a família. Das vezes que ele não passara o natal e o ano novo na escola, havia ido por pressão do pai, que sentia muita falta.

Este ano ele estava decidido a não voltar de forma alguma. Não iria nem arrastado. Sua mãe estava especialmente insuportável aquele ano e não queria voltar para casa tão cedo. O que o frustrava bastante, já que também sentia muita saudade do pai.

* * *

Então... é isso. Eu não sei quando eu vou postar o próximo capitulo, por ele ainda não estar pronto e tals *chora*

eu juro que tentei escrever, eu até cheguei a escrever um capítulo mais ele ficou completamente não cannon com a história, ficou cheio de mimimis e coisas bonitinhas porque eu tinha acabado de ler uma fic muito extremamente fofa. Resumindo, o capitulo ficou fofo demais *chora mais*

Se vocês quiserem eu posto o capitulo, mas em uma fic separada e não aqui na história, porque ela realmente não se encaixa no que eu estou pensando em por. Anyway, deixem nos comentários se vocês querem que eu posto ou não e é isso ai.

Obrigada a quem comentou, quem continua seguindo e que acompanha, vocês são uns lindos/ umas lindas. /(º3º)\


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo 5**

O natal havia chego, sinos e fitas vermelhas e verdes decoravam todo o salão, o espirito natalino estava por todas as partes do castelo naquele dia, os pouquíssimos alunos que ali decidiram passar suas férias ainda dormiam, com uma pequena exceção. Albus havia passado a toda da véspera de natal em claro. Não conseguira pregar os olhos por nem um minuto. Uma grande tristeza sempre batia à sua porta quando estava muito próximo do natal, aquele feriado que tinha o intuito de reunir a família para festejarem junto só o fazia lembrar de que as coisas iam de mal a pior para ele em casa.

Era como tocar em uma feriada que ainda não cicatrizara totalmente e retirar o sangue coagulado que havia formado uma casquinha, que de certa forma protegia o machucado, fazendo com que só sangrasse mais. Era doloroso.

Se havia uma palavra para definir o natal, para Albus era dor, mesmo que para os outros fosse algo clique como união ou algo do gênero.

A noite em claro não havia sido completamente inútil, ele havia aproveitado sua falta de sono para escrever as cartas – costume que havia adquirido desde que entrara para Hogwarts, e escrevia com bastante frequência - de natal para seu pai, para sua prima Rose e também para sua tia Hermione, as únicas pessoas de sua família que o apoiavam totalmente, não que os outros o tratassem mal, bom, não todos. James, sua mãe e seu tio Ronald eram especialmente insuportáveis, mais os outros apenas ignoravam o fato dele estar na Sonserina para que a convivência fosse suportável.

Albus abraçou os próprios joelhos e deitou a cabeça nos braços e deixou-se chorar, coisa que há muito tempo não fazia. Deixou que as lágrimas saíssem sem se importar mais em estar chorando. Sentia-se mais leve pondo tudo pra fora. Não tão leve quanto se sentiria se jogasse na cara de todos toda sua hipocrisia, mas mesmo assim, mais leve.

Estava sozinho no dormitório e ninguém o veria naquele estado deplorável, e ele agradecia imensamente por isso, era orgulhoso e não gostaria que o vissem naquele estado. Bom não estava de fato sozinho, Scorpius dormia na cama ao lado, porem o garoto tinha um sono muito pesado e Albus duvidava muito que ele acordaria, de qualquer forma.

Não que o amigo nunca o tivesse visto daquele jeito, muito pelo contrário, era o único que já avia o visto em estado semelhante, mas Scorpius nunca tocava no assunto, o que deixava Al bastante agradecido. Mesmo assim ainda ficava desconfortável de expor suas fraquezas e deixar seu ponto fraco escancarado daquela forma.

Estar na Sonserina havia o ensinado muitas coisa, como não mostrar seu ponto fraco pra ninguém, ou sempre tomar cuidado com o que fala para os outros, nunca deixando de pensar bem antes de agir, ou até mesmo a estar sempre atento à tudo, pois pegadinhas não eram muito improváveis e sempre se podia descobris alguma coisa que ajudasse nos jogos de influencia da casa.

Mas confiava incondicionalmente em Scorpius e sabia que ele nunca usaria nada daquilo contra ele. Não era como se Albus também não soubesse os pontos fracos do amigo e os assuntos para serem evitados sempre que possível.

Albus suspirou e olhou para o relógio que estava em sua mesinha de cabeceira, vendo que o mesmo marcava algo em torno das nove da manha. Era melhor acordar logo o loiro, antes que o outro reclamasse o resto do dia por ter perdido o café da manha especial de natal em que os elfos faziam questão de caprichar para agradar as alunos que não iam pra casa. Limpou as lágrimas, se recompondo da melhor forma possível e andou até a cama de Malfoy – não chegou nem a completar três passos, mas enfim – e sentou-se nela começando a chacoalhar o outro.

- Mais cinco minutinhos – resmungou o outro manhosamente.

- Você que sabe, eu não faço questão do café-da-manha – respondeu causando o efeito desejado, o outro levantou num pulo e começou a arrastá-lo (isso não fazia parte do plano, diga-se de passagem) para a porta do quarto ainda de pijamas.

- Scorpie, para, eu ainda não me troquei, – exclamou repreendendo o outro – e nem você!

- Quem se importa? Não vai ter ninguém lá no salão há essa hora mesmo – discutiu, mas mesmo assim parou de andar e foi em direção às suas roupas para poder se trocar.

Depois de prontos foram juntos até o grande salão comer os biscoitos de natal em formato de pinheiros e estrelas, as bengalinhas de açúcar e outras guloseimas típicas natalinas até estarem cheios e indispostos a colocar qualquer outra comida na boca.

Scorpius remexia algumas frutas secas que ainda estavam em seu prato junto a meio pedaço de algo de deveria ter sido um panetone antes de ser destruído por ele, que estava já há algum tempo despedaçando o que não tinha conseguido terminar de comer e jazia em seu prato enquanto conversava com Albus sobre o poções, ou melhor, enquanto Albus reclamava sobre o professor ter passado um trabalho para as férias e ele apenas encarava e destruía a comida de seu prato entediado.

- Albus eu quero fazer alguma coisa legal – interrompeu o monólogo do moreno sem nem ao menos se importar com isso – alguma ideia?

Nos olhos azuis de Albus era possível ver que ele não havia gostado de ser interrompido pelo loiro no meio de sua reclamação sobre o trabalho de poções, mais ele também estava cansado de não fazer nada e por esse motivo resolveu não discutir e apenas começou a dizer:

- Podíamos ir lá fora... - mal começou a falar foi interrompido pelo outro.

- Essa sua fascinação pela neve é perturbadora, sabia? – perguntou Scorpius com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios, já se levantando e se dirigindo para a porta do grande salão para ir logo para os terrenos da escola e sendo seguido por Al.

Os dois Sonserinos passaram o resto do dia entre brincadeiras idiotas na neve, conversas sem nenhum assunto em especial, abrir os presentes que aviam recebido de seus parentes e amigos e ir ao grande salão na hora das refeições, o que fizera com que Albus esquecesse por alguns tempo os problemas, e ele agradecia por isso.

Findaram o dia na frente da lareira no salão comunal da Sonserina finalmente trocando os presentes que haviam comprado um para o outro. Albus ganhou um novo conjunto de penas e trufas de avelã que coloria sua língua de cores variadas e Scorpius recebeu uma luneta e bengalinhas de natal que pareciam explodir na boca.

* * *

Ninguém comentou se queria que eu postasse (separadamente) o capitulo fuffly que eu escrevi, então eu não postei :3

Capítulo postado, é. Eu sei que não ficou muito bom, mas foi o máximo que eu consegui no tirar do meu bloqueio.

Não sei quando eu vou postar o próximo capitulo, porque eu só escrevi mais ou menos a metade dele, mais provavelmente até o meio do mês que vêm tá pronto :3

Obrigado a quem está acompanhando, comentando e favoritando, você são uns/umas lindos/lindas. (só por curiosidade tem algum menino lendo? porque esse negos de ficar pondo "/" é estranho, e eu nem sei se tem garotos lendo isso. Se não aparecer nenhum garoto falando que acompanha vai ser chamado de sua linda no próximo capítulo, não quero nem saber.)


End file.
